Passenger cabins in vehicles, i.e. means of transport, can be constructed over multiple levels. There can be multiple-level passenger cabins of this type for example in aircraft, in particular in commercial aircraft, in road vehicles, such as buses, in rail vehicles and in watercraft.
An essential aim when equipping passenger cabins in means of transportation is often to maximise the available number of seats for passengers, which is limited by the space available and the constraints specified, such as the number of seats required for crew members, the mandatory safety requirements, and the size, location and number of supply mechanisms and toilets. The ratio of passenger seats to the other mechanisms in the passenger cabin and to the size of the passenger cabin are factors which contribute to determining the profitability of the vehicle. These ratios are of significance in particular in commercial aviation.
DE 43 13 502 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,626 describe an aircraft comprising two passenger decks arranged one above the other. In the upper passenger deck, the seats are in what is known as a two-three-two configuration having two aisles. In the lower passenger deck, the seats are in what is known as a three-three configuration having a central aisle. Owing to the large fuselage diameter, it is possible to stand upright in the aisles.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.